


Idiot's Habit

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure why he did it really. It was like sort of compulsion that came around once a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot's Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



He wasn't sure why he did it really. It was like some sort of compulsion that came around once a year. An idiot's habit, his mother would say. He wasn't like this any other time of the year. He got his ideas early and was ready months in advance for things like birthdays and anniversaries. His friends often mocked him for his predictable all-around promptness. But for some strange reason Draco Malfoy could only do his Christmas shopping last minute on Christmas Eve.

Diagon Alley was overflowing with witches and wizards bustling about, pushing each other out of the way with no remorse so they could be the one to get to the last item on the shelf before anyone else. It was a charged atmosphere that most would rather avoid, but Draco found that he enjoyed it. Mother called him strange when he tried to describe the invigorating feeling he got when shoving through the mass of holiday shoppers. His adrenaline rush was something he hadn't felt since his days at Hogwarts, chasing down the Snitch or dueling Death Eaters during the Final Battle. It wasn't the same at all, of course. It was closest experience that Draco could find to get back to those times… his most cherished memories. 

Perhaps that meant he was mad and should see a healer for counseling. Draco shrugged such notions off. He was _fine_. He had a new life, new loyalties, a fantastic job with great pay. He just so happened to do one thing out of character once a year. That wasn't so bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
